The invention relates to a pillar attachment system and, more particularly, to a slide lock vehicle pillar attachment system providing for easy installation and removal.
In vehicle terms, vehicle pillars are structural members that support passenger compartment components and serve to protect occupants in a roll-over incident. The A-pillar, for example, is the first pillar of the passenger compartment, usually supporting the windshield.
Installing and removing a windshield can be difficult and time-consuming. Typical attaching structure utilizes an adhesive, which can be difficult to work with and makes for difficult removal if removal becomes necessary or desirable. Other means of attachment may include brackets and hardware, which require the use of hand tools for both attachment and removal. With these assemblies, there is potential for losing parts. Still further, these existing designs may require that two people be available to attach or detach the windshield.